


[podfic] runnin' outta time (to make you love me)

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Playoffs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations, the word "bud" as a term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Sincewhenare you fuckingNico Hischier?” Travis screeches.





	[podfic] runnin' outta time (to make you love me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [runnin' outta time (to make you love me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707097) by [zachas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachas/pseuds/zachas). 

> i am a devil's fan now but i did not look up how to pronounce hischier before recording so i presume i messed it up and i can only apologise to god and also nico. this was so much fun to do! i was 200% more monotone for patty this time! tk continues to be the dirtbag of my heart and the disaster representation i deserve. pls enjoy.

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kzptbl0hhuu8mdb/runnin%27%20outta%20time%20%28to%20make%20you%20love%20me%29.mp3?dl=0) (21MB)  
length: 31:44

**Author's Note:**

> music: future by transviolet (_i can't see the future / lately luck hasn't been a friend i know / i can't be your sunlight / but i'll hold you when you're cold_)
> 
> base cover image: [this](https://unsplash.com/photos/g0Qdolm3K14)


End file.
